Irene
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: Hurricane Irene affected so many people. Including the demigods. This was written for The Prompts, "The Third Line Dilemma".  Char-death


She threw herself forward, grasping, groping, and struggling to keep herself from tumbling into the roaring, rushing water. If only Kelp Head was there…

"THALIA!" she heard Phoebe scream.

"Over here!" she forced herself to yell back.

"HELP!" Another huntress yelled. Thalia recognized the voice. It belonged to Kitty- Keturah- who was the youngest Hunter.

"Kitty, hold on!" Thalia yelled. "I'm coming!"

"Are there any mortals left?" Callie called. She was fourteen.

"They're all out!" Phoebe replied.

"Thalia! Help!" Kitty called again.

Thalia ran over to her, and saw her disappear under the water.

"Phoebe! Callie! You two stay and help me save Kitty!" She yelled. "Everyone else, get out!"

She could only pray that they heeded her orders as she threw herself into the water she had just narrowly escaped from herself. But Kitty was too sweet. They couldn't lose her.

As Thalia's head popped up over the water, she saw Kitty's disappearing back under. Using the currents, she swam over to her and grabbed the younger girl. She would have to thank Percy for those swimming lessons later.

The twp made it back to shore, though both had many scratched from branches and rocks. Kitty was slumped in Thalia's arms. She had fainted before the older girl could get to her.

Callie and Phoebe grabbed the two and pulled- or carried, in Kitty's case- the two exhausted girls away from the raging river.

"H-how are they?" Thalia managed to stutter out.

"Minor scratches, but you and Kitty and you are the worst." Phoebe answered.

"Thank the Gods." Thalia said.

"Thank the Gods," Phoebe and Callie agreed.

"Pho, can you get the girls away from the river and set up a camp, please. Also, send Hattie down here with her medicine bag. Actually, get her ready at the camp. Callie and I will be up with Kitty soon, and she'll need the most medical assistance. Also, get one of the less squeamish girls to help her."

"Right. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Now, go help them out, while we get up there with Kitten."

"Sure. Bye Thalia, Callie, Keturah."

"You know she can't hear you, right?" Callie asked.

"They say sometimes unconscious people can hear friends and family talking to them."

"That's people in a coma. Kitty isn't in a coma, smart one."

"Callie, Phoebe, please. Just help."

The two complied. Phoebe began to trudge up the slope to the Hunters, and Callie picked up Kitty.

Thalia turned and looked at the river and the destruction one last time before joining her Hunters. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Lord Poseidon couldn't be happy.

ooOoo

"How could I not see this?" Rachel moaned.

"It's not your fault," Annabeth told the Oracle softly.

"That's because it's mine," Percy sat next to the two girls.

"Percy, it isn't your fault, either. You couldn't see what was happening and calm your father down. You aren't even anywhere near him!"

"But if we worked together-" Rachel started.

"You still wouldn't be able to stop him." Annabeth said firmly. "It isn't your fault. You really didn't know what damage Irene would cause."

"I guess." Rachel said.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's Lord Poseidon."

"That's a good point, Wise Girl."

"That nickname's stupid."

ooOoo

Nico sighed as he sat at the gates. All of the famous ghosts, him and his father, Hades, were working too hard. So many people were dying.

There was the hurricane, the earthquake- which gave a few elderly people a heart attack, but didn't do too much else- and the normal deaths. Separate it wasn't so bad, but together? Absolute Hell.

"Aren't you Nico di Angelo?" a voice asked.

"Um, yeah. Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Keturah, but I prefer Kitty. It's what Thals and Pho called me. I was a Hunter."

"Really?" he asked. "That's nice."

"I died because we had to help the mortals. Being dead… it doesn't feel so good."

"I'm sure it doesn't."

"I was the youngest. I was only nine. Hattie said I was going to live, but a tree fell on her tent. We both died, I think. At least, I did. But only after. And it hurt. Thals was hurt. I saw her. She tried to save us. I don't think she died, though."

Nico looked up. "Thals was injured."

"Yeah, I was."

"Thalia?" Nico asked.

"The one and only."

"Thals! You're here!"

"I'm dead. Again."

"No kidding." Nico said. "I thought you were in Hades for a pleasure visit."

"Shut up, Emo Face."

ooOoo

**I don't own PJO. As I said, this was for the Prompts, and it was written about Irene. The hurricane. I hope that everyone is doing all right.**

**Also, this takes place after ****The Last Olympian**** but before ****The Lost Hero****.**


End file.
